Hello
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) and Lucie (Jesy Nelson) have successfully completed another mission and have a little bit of downtime before they go back home. They decide to stick around for the couple's dance to Adele's "Hello", a perfect time to reflect on Eggsy and Lucie's relationship. (EggsyxOC)


**HEY! So, I know I just posted a new story a while ago but I figured, "What the hell?! Go ahead and write another one! It's the least you could do to make up for lost time!" Just so you know, this story is slightly (actually MUCH) shorter than the last story. But, it is still an idea that I've had for a while that just NEEDS to come out!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes, my OC, is _still_ portrayed by Jesy Nelson.**

 ****I do not own Kingsman, its characters, the beautiful song "Hello", or its beautifully-talented singer Adele.**

 *****I apologize for not using the lyrics. For one thing, I assume that everyone has heard the song because it is so freaking beautiful and fantastic, so you can imagine the song playing as the story is told. Also, I really didn't know how to incorporate the lyrics into the plot like other stories often do.**

"How about a dance?" Eggsy suggested as the other couples slowly started to make their way to the dance floor.

"Seriously?" Lucie asked.

"Why not? We got the job done. Got some time to kill. Got a beautiful woman standing next me. Why not dance?"

Lucie smiled at her boyfriend's compliment. He loved giving her compliments. Even when she thought she looked down-right hideous, he always found a way to find the beauty in her. And she could not refuse him no matter how hard she tried.

Together the two followed the last few people who decided to join in. The song changed to "Hello" by Adele. A slow but steady song. Eggsy and Lucie had no problem with finding a nice, even pace while holding onto each other closely. Lucie rested her head on Eggsy's shoulder while he hid in the crook of her neck, lightly breathing on her. She closed her eyes and found herself taking in every detail she could about him.

His hair that was not too long but long enough to where she could run her fingers through it, which she loved to do.

His hands that had been blistered, cracked, and broken over time but still managed to maintain a softness to them.

His body that was well-built and strong, a body that she loved to hug and touch in all the right places.

His eyes that had seen so much of her, both good and bad.

His lips that spoke nothing but praises of her.

All of these things and more were reasons why she loved Eggsy.

All were things she would miss about him if he were gone.

Maybe it was the song. Maybe it was all of the insecurities that had been building up ever since she started dating Eggsy. Whatever it was, it made Lucie start to tear up and, eventually, cry. Concerned, Eggsy stopped and pulled away, bringing Lucie towards as much light as possible to see her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her face gently.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to sound convincing. "It's just... this song. It... makes me think about us sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... I don't know... Sometimes... I think about... what might happen if you... left...or died...or..."

Lucie couldn't go on. She could only lower her head and try not to make too much of a mess. However, Eggsy pulled her head back up so that she looked directly at him.

"Listen to me, okay?" he started, gentle but firm. "I love you. All of you. You are too good to give up. You are so important to me. You are one of the best things I've got going for me! I want to marry you, and have kids with you, and be with you until we die of old age! I want to spend the rest of my life with you in it. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. And nothing is going to change that. _Ever."_

That was it.

That was all it took for Lucie to lunge forward and kiss Eggsy with everything that she had. She didn't care if tears were still rolling down her face or that her lips were partially dry. She held onto him for dear life as she pressed her lips deeper into his. He followed with the same kind of passion and purpose.

Before either of them knew it, the song had ended and their ride was ready for them. They sat through the entire drive in a comfortable silence, with Lucie resting her head against Eggsy. She soon fell into a deep sleep. Eggsy smiled at her form. She looked so beautiful, even when she slept. Once they got to his house, he careful carried his love inside, laid her down on the bed, gently removed her clothes as well as his own, and tucked them both in before turning out the light.

Lucie stirred slightly as she searched for him, his body, his warmth. He was quick to come to her, nestling with her until she was comfortable with resting against his chest. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Lucie. I love you."

 **Be sure to review and stay tuned for all new stories featuring Eggsy and his love! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!**


End file.
